


only love can dig you out of this.

by currahees



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, all i write is fluff at this point, im not even mad about it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: their mornings were usually a blur of coffee cups, quick showers and cold floors. there were shouts from downstairs, most likely the gallagher brood arguing about whose turn it was to cook breakfast. he finds himself involuntarily smiling at the comforting voices, this was his home.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	only love can dig you out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them a lot, okay? that's all. title from the lumineers song, 'slow it down'.

Their mornings were usually a blur of coffee cups, quick showers and cold floors. Someone had forgotten to pay the heating on time, again, meaning Mickey was currently stood in a towel trying to find his boxers in the pile of clothes on the bed. There were shouts from downstairs, most likely the Gallagher brood arguing about whose turn it was to cook breakfast. He finds himself involuntarily smiling at the comforting voices, this was his home.

Once Mickey finally locates his clothes, he’s pulling them on and muttering to himself about how it’s too cold to do anything. He would much rather have spent the day in bed with Ian, but being respectable citizens and all that bullshit they had to go to work. He vaguely remembers Ian kissing him good morning when he woke up, before pulling away from Mickey as he rushed to take a shower before anyone else could occupy the bathroom. Ian always woke up earlier than Mickey, his shift started a little before his and he always squeezed in a full breakfast beforehand, unlike Mickey who would shove a piece of toast in his mouth as he was heading out the door.

The last step of his morning routine (if you could even call it that) was picking up the silver ring sitting on the table next to their bed and slipping it on. Since he knew he was going to be at work today, he reached for the silver chain next to the ring and unclasped it, looping it through the ring before placing it around his neck. He had almost lost it once when he was taking apart a car engine and the thought of it scared him shitless, since then he’s always worn it on a chain around his neck to keep it close. The soft part of him knows it’s because it reminds him of Ian. But then again, almost everything reminds him of his husband.

“Yo, what’s with all that yellin’ this morning?” Mickey announces as he steps foot into the kitchen, which looked as messy as it always did.

Liam sighs, moving the cereal around in his bowl before answering. “Debbie said it wasn’t her turn to make breakfast for Franny, then Lip said it was because she’s her kid and then everyone started arguing.”

Mickey nods, it sounded like another typical morning in the Gallagher house. He looks at the clock on the wall, he had enough time for a cup of coffee and a slice of toast before he had to leave for his shift. Reaching for the coffee pot, he pours himself a drink and tops up Lip’s cup that was sat half-empty in front of him. Lip shoots him a tired smile as a way of thanks. Mickey sits at the table, halfway through his cup of coffee before he spots Ian’s keys lying on the counter. Downing the rest of his cup in two gulps, he goes to grab them.

“Has Ian left yet?” He asks to no one in particular.

Lip shakes his head, “think he’s grabbing his boots from under the stairs.”

Mickey puts his dishes in the sink, keys in hand as he walks to the front room. He finds Ian half under the stairs, mumbling to himself as he looks for his work boots. He makes a triumphant noise as he pulls out a pair of winter work boots before he sees Mickey.

“Morning, Mick,” Ian greets him, pulling his shoes on. Mickey smiles back, quickly taking in how good his husband looked in his EMT uniform. “Listen, I gotta go, I’m already five minutes late and Sue’s gonna kill me if I make a habit outta being late. We still on for dinner tonight?” He asks in a hurry, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Mickey replies, his heart light at the thought of them having dinner together. Years ago something that domestic seemed impossible, but now it was almost a weekly occurrence, them going out for dinner and making it a date night. Walking to the open front door, Mickey calls out, “wait, you forgot something!” momentarily forgetting what was in his hands.

Ian, who was already out the door and halfway down the steps, stops and turns back around. He walks up the steps, taking them two at a time, before stopping right in front of Mickey. He smiles softly and Mickey’s about to hand him his keys, before he feels Ian’s hands at either side of his head and his lips against his. Mickey kisses him back, pushing on him a little to deepen the kiss. Ian tastes like apple juice and Mickey almost laughs at how predictable his husband was, he knew he would have taken his meds with juice and they ran out of orange yesterday so he must have settled for apple. Pulling back, Mickey feels his cheeks warming up a little at the soft domesticity of the whole situation.

“I meant these,” he mumbles, holding out Ian’s keys. Ian’s eyes widen in realisation, taking the keys and shoving them in his pocket. “But that was nice,” Mickey adds, his hand still loosely resting on Ian’s hip.

Ian kisses him quickly again, laughing to himself as he caught Mickey off guard for a second time. “I’ll see ya tonight! Love ya!” He calls, practically running through the front garden.

“Love ya too!” Mickey calls back, not even hesitating to say it. He closes the door and walks back into the house to grab his bag and leave, running his finger over his bottom lip and smiling. Maybe mornings weren’t too bad.


End file.
